Help Needed
by Mountain King
Summary: Smallville TransformersG1 Stargate SG1 crossover. Two years after the defeat of the Decepticons and Earth at large learned of the Autobots Chloe and Clark become involved in the next stage of the war. And a reluctant presisident of the USA helps out.
1. Intro and teaser

Help Needed  
Smallville / Transformers / Stargate crossover  
Part of Mountain Kings' Generation 1.5 universe

Introduction:-  
While writing a Fan-fiction cross between Buffy and Transformers (All Creatures Great and Small) I introduced Stargate SG1 as part of an explanation why the Autobot/Decepticon war was covered up (there is a point stick with it...) This led to a prequel crossover between Stargate SG1 and Transformers. After this I added a few other crossovers and turned the whole thing into a massive muti-story epic. This story-line I've called Generation 1.5. This is one of those stories

Before you turn around and panic, all these stories are, more or less, self contained. All the back story you really need is explained without you having to go back and read the others. So just remember that all this is interlaced with its own myths and background, but don't worry everything you need will be explained, so before we continue.

Summary:-

Four million years ago, before the Ancients first reached the small planet that was to become their home, a great ship crashed into the dead world of Earth. While the Ancients made their way there the ship, carrying the greatest warriors of it's creators, was buried in a volcano. The millions of years past, the Ancients moved on and the human race struggled to replace them. Developing and changing, humanity evolved, blissfully unaware of the sleeping ship, until the volcano erupted. Earth's planetary defences, known as Stargate Command, sent their flag ship team and found the crew reactivating. (All from the story The Awakening)

The ship came from a people in the middle of a civil war. Both sides, heroic Autobots and merciless Decepticons asleep inside. They were from a race of giant robots, with firepower and technology beyond anything encountered before. With both sides awake the war continued on Earth, in secret. The planets unlimited energy was fought over until fate stepped in. A dark god, the arch nemesis of the energy form that originally created the Autobots and Decepticons, arrived. Fighting Him with arcane magic's from the mystical plane and new allies the God was defeated. In following battles the Earth bound Decepticons were defeated and an elemental force of evil was repelled from this universe in only a short few days. (From the story:- All Creatures Great and Small)

Unable to hide either the Autobots or the interstellar war against the Goa'uld from the public at large the governments of Earth reviled the truth to their people. The planet, heavily damaged, became a refuge for Autobot civilians fleeing from Decepticon conquest of their homeworld. But the Autobots on Earth don't give up so easily and neither do their Decepticon counterparts...

* * *

Teaser  
Shortly after the events of All Creatures:-

'So lets get this right; you're taking the entire Autobot army with you in a suicidal charge against what you have told me is the one of the most heavily defended planets in the cosmos?'

Optimus Prime loaded his big honking gun into the rack. 'Indeed Colonel.'

'You've spent far to much time with Teal'c' Jack sighed. 'You do know we still need you here. Have you seen what's going on out there?'

Sunburst walked past, lugging a oversized trunk around. 'Every news channel in the world is camped out there. Was that what you're talking about?'

'Not exactly, Dawn... Sunburst whatever you want to be called now.' He looked at her and the massive box she was trying to stow. 'I'm talking about Anubis and the rest of the Goa'uld. They might be in the middle of kicking the crud out of each other right now but if we don't do what we can when they do turn to us we're going to get our asses kicked across the galaxy and back. What is that for?' With the final part he pointed at the thing she was carrying.

''Oh just a load of books I've borrowed from Dr Jackson, those I didn't nick from Giles. Thought I'd need them if I'm gonna fight in a war.'

'You're seventeen! You think you're going to war?' Jack shed away from the super research duo that was the dreaded Jackson/Giles team. Half the SGC's translation team had resigned in despair over those two geeks.

The girl looked at him, hand on hip and more attitude than Carter on a bad day. 'Going to try and stop me?' Her green visor flashed brightly and Jack got the horrible feeling she was going to turn him into a radish.

'No, like I said there are still Goa'uld out there.' Jack backed down, quickly changing the subject. 'Not to mention those missing Decepticons. Last thing we want is a few survivors popping up in a couple of years while your off getting yourselves blown up. Incase you haven't noticed we're going to be a bit busy round here rebuilding a planet.'

Prime picked up the trunk and tied it down next to his gun. 'I'll leave a Wrecker's Team here and Metroplex is staying to protect the planet.'

'What use is your city...' A sudden idea came to him 'Metroplex is a transformer isn't it.'

'Yes he is.'

'The city the size of New York, just out the window, becomes an Autobot. That makes me VERY glad your on our side. Let me guess Fortress Maximus is the same.'

'Yes he is.' Sunburst's face plate fell away and she beamed him an all to human smile.

'I need a vacation.'

'Not yet Mr President.' It was like the smile was attached to a volume dial. A dial she racked up a couple of notches.

'Don't even joke about that.' Jack snapped, not even wanting to think about the election in the next couple of weeks.

* * *

Two years later:-

'Chloe where are we going?'

'You promised you'd take me for lunch Clark. I finally got an interview with an Autobot and you're taking me to celebrate!' Chloe lead him down another Metropolis back ally. Interviews with Autobot's were nothing new, sure it was always good to sell extra copies but a lot of reporters from a lot of agencies had interviewed a lot of them. These days those in the know thought all the interesting questions had been asked already. Otherwise a lowly intern would NEVER be able to get within a mile of an interview, no matter how persuasive.

Speaking of, she had convinced her tall, alien farm boy from Kansas, friend to take her out for a meal. Of course he didn't get to chose where. 'Where. Are. We. Going?' This was a fact he wasn't happy about.

'Gees Clark, I'm not going to brake the bank of you. It's just a little place I know, I hope it's still there. Haven't been since my Dad took me when mom left, I sort of promised myself I'd go back when I became a reporter.' She gave him the innocent but happy child act, he used his Kent-Charm to get out of trouble so she could do the same.

'And this is like your big brake. I see. well then lead on, its your town.'

She flashed him a smile, just in time to see his face drop. 'Wha...' she half asked before he had ran back to the main road. She followed in time to see a rider-less motorbike blown up and a titanic yellow and orange robot crush the road. The giant Decepticon was decorated with the heads of giant metal animals and Chloe remembered that some transformers could combine into massive "gestalts". The most dangerous being Predaking, The very Decepticon that was standing there with its guns pointing down at the helpless Autobot.

It took Chloe the time to blink to realise the 'bike was an Autobot, now in robot mode, smoke pouring from cracks in his armour. He drew a pistol, which was useless against the much bigger Decepticon, and fired.

Orange bolts bounced off the lions head on it's chest and a maniacal, high pitched, laugh grew closer.

'NO!' the Autobot screamed, half begging, as a monster of rust and metal flew down next to them. It landed with the stealth of an iron works.

'Give me the secret to the new power source Autobot' It's high pitched screech clawing at Chloe's ears. The Decepticon looked like a junkyard had been pulled together to form a nightmare. In one skeletal arm it carried a bent walking cane, it's melted face warped and twisted in some sort of fire. They also walked with a terrible lurch. It looked like one leg was both longer than the other and fused solid, The Decepticon was dragging it like an anchor, ripping up the road behind him.

'I don't know what your talking about! I don't! Please!' The Autobot begged

'Yes you do Autobot.' It rammed the cane into the Autobot's chest plate. Sapphire lightening danced from the impact and the poor Autobot screamed.

Chloe looked away, but she couldn't see Clark beside her. Her hero friend was pulling people out of the damaged buildings. In a horrible moment she realised that almost everyone else had run for their lives. She was all alone on this side of the road, the closest reporter in the city.

'I don't. I'm only a lab assistant.' The Autobot cried as the cane pulled back. 'Please. I don't know. I was working on the heat resistant alloy. Nothing to do with a power source...'

'Starscream knows your lying! You will tell Starscream the truth!' the mad Decepticon's red eyes blazed in manic glee.

Between agonising cries the Autobot gasped out 'But... But you're... Starscream! AHHHHHH!'

Starscream pulled back the cane and leaned in. 'I know who I am!' The crazy Decepticon screeched and rammed the cane down again.

Nothing happened.

Between cane tip and Autobot Clark stood. With a jerk he ripped the weapon from Starscream's hand and threw it away. 'I won't let you hurt him.' Clark shouted up at the two Decepticons.

'Well, there goes your secret identity.' the reporter muttered.

End Teaser


	2. Chapter 1

Help Needed  
Chapter 1

The scrap heap Decepticon growled at Clark. The Kryptonian wrestled the cane out of the robots hand and threw it away. 'Now get out of here!' he shouted up.

Starscream snorted; 'Predaking?'

The giant gestalt lashed out with a foot. Kicking both Clark and the Autobot he was trying to save into the traffic jam. The Autobot was left sprawled across two cars. Clark wasn't even slowed down, getting up he charged Predaking's leg.

Falling, the Decepticon demolished most of a building. From the wreckage five metal animals broke out, leaping and charging around. The Decepticons regrouped and transformed in to their individual robot modes, all aiming at the rubble. A jagged I-beam lanced out. Catching the bird like one in the head.

Clark, quickly following the steel support, began taking them apart. A flying drop kick bent one double, a burst of heat vision blew a weapon out of another hand. Clark was fast but the Preadicons were trained Decepticon warriors and it only took one of them to get lucky. The blast caught Clark head on, knocking him into a dead stop and back on his butt.

Starscream then pulled a single long part out from his collar, trailing wires and cables and in one smooth move he fired once, twice, three times at Chloe's stunned friend.

Still shaking his head, trying to get back to his feet. Clark didn't see the purple blasts that rained down on his head. Tossed in the air like a leaf in the wind the Kryptonian landed badly and stayed there. only just breathing.

'Still alive?' The Decepticon leader screeched before turning to look down the street. 'Bring him!' The animals transformed and reformed into their giant version, picking up Clark and a chunk of the pavement in one oversized hand.

As the two of them flew away, Chloe spun to look at what has frightened them. Another giant Transformer was flying in, the Decepticons fired into several buildings around her and Chloe dived for cover.

'Protectobots; civilians in danger.' The incoming Autobot cried. 'Forget the Decepticons. We must save the humans.' Instantly he came apart and became five rescue vehicles but her main attention was elsewhere.

'Clark?'

* * *

Jack O'Neill lent back in his chair and once again looked around his office. Not for the first time he hated it. He hated being there, he hated the openness of it, how round it was and how it wasn't in the SGC.

Jack remembered that phone call he had more than two years ago. The Stargate had gone public the week before. There was no way they could hide the destruction done by Unicron, the planet was in a wreak they had only just been able to clean up. They never could have with the Autobots still in hiding.

Daniel had stared a lecture circuit, running around the planet explaining it all to governments and news reporters. Teal'c had stayed for the first couple of days before retreating to the new Jaffa capitol. He had been hounded by interviewers and armies of reporters and simply couldn't take it. The two of them had been pulled back to the SGC with the Ori threat by that new guy, Mitchell

Carter, well Sam, split her time between Area 51 and the shipyards. Opting to return to R&D, but eventually she rejoined SG-1. Sometimes Jack wished he could do the same.

Of course you could trust that "The Trust" would try and use the situation. They had. In a week they had drummed up the public into demanding a new election, owning three of the four news channels in America that part was easy. Of course both candidates this time were members of The Trust, the idea being if you can't be sure you're going to win in a fair fight, rig both sides.

Maybe it was the idea that a bunch of snake heads were coning their way to the Presidency, maybe Jack had lost his mind (again) but when the President asked him to stand for election he did.

When Daniel heard he asked to be posted to Atlantis.

What got Jack was the interviews; At first he could smile and nod with the best of them. You didn't become a Colonel and visit alien worlds for seven years without learningsome diplomatic skills. Okay, spending most of that time around Daniel helped but that's not the point. That doesn't mean he was good with tact, or that his control didn't slip but he did have some diplomacy.

He didn't want to insult that little bastard, even though he deserved it. His opponent was only in hospital for a few days and the bruises faded after a few weeks.

So Jack was a little tetchy when someone insulted his friends and a little too quick with the sarcasm. It's not like he meant to throw his chances, making the fourth candidate the best option. No it had never crossed his mind. Alright that as a total lie, from day one it was the independent candidate Jack tried to give a leg up. Unfortunately it backfired.

It was the day of the election. During the campaign he was still part of SG-1 while they were mopping up some of the minor Goa'uld that had survived the Replicater attack. On that day the rest of his team headed out on a simple survey mission. He would have liked to go with him but the mountain was crawling with reporters. All of them screened and forced to use equipment the airforce provided. No one was taking any chances with anything. Half way through the election results his team's distress call came through the gate.

As he said to the gaggle of reporters at the time. "I don't care abut the results. I care about my friends being in danger. Get out of my way so I can help them! You know what; clear out of here! I want you, every single last one of you out of the mountain." He was on live T.V at the time and honestly he hoped his little outburst would get him out of the job.

The rescue mission went the same way every one involving SG-1 ever did. Secret plan involving the destruction of the galaxy; check. SG-1 captured; check. SG-1 rescued / bad guy dead in one; check. Galaxy saved; check.

Coming through the gate back home he was told the result, the leading experts (or "those boring guys of the TV" as he had called them more than once, to their faces) were bowled flat as was anyone who knew him. Jack had won the election by a land side.

Now here he sat in his office. Two years later and the phone was ringing he looked at it for a long moment. Since he got this job it was like the simplest thing needed his approval, no one wanted responsibility so the buck for everything from A-Z stopped at his desk.

A young brunet woman poked her head into the room 'Mr President, it's the head of homeworld defence on line one.'

'Thanks.' Jack said to his secretary with a bitter smile. He had hoped to pretend not to be in but the girl had known him for years by now. Jack waited for here to close the door again and picked up the phone 'What's up George?'

'Jack, I just heard. You know those rumours that some Decepticons survived?'

'Oh no, I hoped that's what they were. Rumours.'

Hammond swallowed loudly on the other end. 'They were just confirmed. Six Decepticons just wrecked downtown Metropolis. There are massive casualties and a few deaths. The Autobots have their rescue team there but they lost the Decepticon trail.'

'For crying out loud! Thanks George.' Slamming the phone down he walked across the oval office. On his way out Jack turned to his secretary; 'Get me a chopper and a pilot. I need to be in Metropolis as soon as possible.' Storming down the corridors he had a thought Maybe he'd finally get to do something.

* * *

Springer transformed and dropped the last few feet to the ground. Prime had put him in charge of the Wreckers defence team. Himself, the five Protectobots, Hot Rod, Bumblebee and Arcee. Earths Autobot defenders, all of them were busy clearing up

Ultra Magnus, Blaster and Kup were still at Autobot city. They were the main staff there and were preparing incase the Decepticons attacked there. With Skylynx on his way to Cybertron with Energon for the Autobot liberation force it was the best they could do. Thing was no one knew how many Decepticons there were left and with just over a dozen armed Autobots on the whole planet things could get very bad very quickly.

For all Springer knew they could be out numbered ten to one. The surviving Decepticons from the battles here could have called an army to Earth, all ready to suck the planet dry of energy.

No they wouldn't risk it, if they had there wouldn't be any reason to hide. Probably only a scant few, but if one of them was Predaking. That monster alone was a few too many. 'Hot Spot' Springer turned to the Protectobot leader who finished putting out a fire and transformed. 'Who were involved?'

'The Preadicons did most of the damage. There was one other but you won't believe who it was.'

'Who?'

The Autobot who was involved in the attack was helped up by the Protectobot Gears 'It was Starscream sir. He's crazy, completely insane. He was talking about a power source, I'm working on experimental alloys. Heat resistant for space travel...'

'With Luthorcorp. I remember. It can't be Starscream, no one could have survived that explosion.'

'I don't know boss' Gears answered. 'It didn't look like the Starscream I knew. Could be someone using his name.' He helped the younger Autobot scientist to Blades, the Protectobot helicopter

'Tell the human... Tell her I tried. Predaking... Predaking took her friend, I don't know how he could do those things.'

'What things.' Springer asked but the Autobot had slipped into in status lock. Hot Rod came up carrying a long pole;

'First Aid says whoever it was was using this. It's a power tap with a converter in the handle, this guy is twisted.'

'He tortured him, draining that Autobots power. I saw it on Cybertron, it was a Decepticon form of execution.' Springer half growled. 'We'll probably find this is how the other Autobots in the lab were killed. I want this guy Hot Rod, he's going to pay. By the time I'm through with him he'd wish he was Starscream.

'What about this human?'

'Have to talk to their friend, she's with Streetwise.' Hot Rod pointed to the police car that was parked nearby. Ignoring the questions from the human news reporters and the few Autobots who were watching he walked up to the transformed Police car.

'Hello?' he asked the blond woman inside. 'I'm Springer.'

'Oh Hi. It's all okay. Um... I'm a little bumped around but I'm fine. I can go now, I'm fine.' She beamed him an unconvincing smile.

'The Decepticons took your friend with them? And that scientist of ours back there said your friend did something.'

'Clark isn't like me, he's not from around here. If you know what I mean.' she admitted.

'Not from... Streetwise get her back to our local base. Hot Rod go with them.' As the three sped off Springer turned to Hot Spot. 'This could go very badly I need you and the rest of your team to help with the clean up. I'll send Streetwise back as soon as I can. Arcee and Bumblebee will stay here.'

'Right, we'll do our best and then start trying to find the Decepticons. If it is Starscream...'

'No. Get back to the Ark and use its monitoring equipment. If you find anything contact me and Ultra Magnus. We still don't know how many Decepticons are on Earth and I need all the warriors I can get.' Transforming into his helicopter mode Springer took off and headed to the cities Auto-base.

Before he had flown a mile his radio activated. 'Springer; its O'Neill. What happened?

End chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Help Needed  
Chapter 2

Chloe got out of the old fashioned police car and it transformed into his robot mode. 'Wow. I don't think that could ever get old!'

The Autobot chuckled 'I know what you mean.'

'So where are we?' She asked. Looking around they had stopped outside of a large, nondescript, building out in the industrial quarter of Metropolis. Just about exactly something you'd see in a seedy film noir. The Autobot tapped his wrist and a wear-house door opened.

'Welcome to Autobase.' he said and strode in. She followed. Inside was a was a massive open space, the walls covered in Autobot Tech and patches of the reddish gold metal they seemed to make everything out of. Near to one side the ambulance Autobot was busy over the scientist Clark had tried to rescue.

'You'll be alright. We've got you hooked up to our base generator. A few hours and I'll be able to repair you storage circuit.'

'Th... Thanks.' he answered before he slipped into what Chloe guessed was standby.

'How is he? Really?' Streetwise asked. she was still hot on his heels. These guys really did walk fast, must be those huge legs she thought bitterly.

'We got him back in time. His Spark was fading but its stable.' He looked down at her. 'He said your friend helped. I don't know how but he probably saved that Autobots life.'

A green helicopter took that moment to swoop in through the open door. 'I think we al would like to know how they did that but it would have to wait until Jack gets here.'

'Jack?' she asked. That didn't sound like an Autobot name. It wasn't very long before she got to meet Jack. 'Mr... Mr President!' she stammered as the tall greying man strode into the massive hanger.

'Do I know you?' he asked

If you asked her friends they would tell you Chloe was never lost for words. Never, but here she was stammering; 'N... no.'

'Good then I won't be repeating myself. Call me Jack. Now who are you?'

'My names Chloe Sullivan, erm. My friend, Clark, helped save the Autobot but he was captured.'

'Okay... Saved the Autobot. How the hell does a human do that?' the President asked.

'Urm. I never said he was human.' Chloe admitted.

'For crying out loud! Where is he from then?'

Wincing Chloe knew how big a secret this was. But she was talking to President Jack O'Neill, she couldn't begin to describe the things he had done for this planet. 'Krypton. He's from the planet Krypton.'

* * *

Clark had never felt so much pain. With kryptonite it felt like every nerve was on fire, this was worse. He could feel his strength being sucked out of him not quickly like the green meteorite but slowly like he was being drunk through a straw. He couldn't really tell where he was, the drain had all but sapped his powers. The more he used the faster it faltered. As far as Clark could tell he was in some sort of oversized shack in a junkyard, scattered inside was a few robots covered in battle scars and patched damage. Far more numerous was the scrap metal things, one of which he was chained to.

'He's filled four energon cubes already!' shouted one of the smaller Decepticons. Their leader cackled like a nightmare of a collapsing iron works.

'Yes! Yessss!' he hissed. 'I knew that much power would need energon. Energon by the astro-litre. A renewable energy source more powerful than anything else on the planet. Finally, at last, my great plan to destroy the Autobots forever! It will work! IT WILL WORK!'

Clark growled. 'I won't let you hurt this planet.' Straining against the thick alien metal that held him he pushed as hard as he could. From the corner of his eye Clark saw more of the strange pink/purple blocks fill as his struggles got him nowhere.

The monster still chuckled and hobbled off. 'Astrotrain... Where is Astrotrain?'

'Urm he's dead. Starscream.'

'I know he's dead Octane but I will not fly myself to the seat of ultimate victory. I should not waste my energy! Soon my word alone will be enough to raise a legion of Decepticons from the grave. Now who can carry me to my destiny!' The mad-Decepticon clanked out of the building.

'I tell you something, I'm not staying here.' The tallish Decepticon called Octane glanced around.

'Shut up, he'll here you. He might be nuts but Starscream is still the most powerful Decepticon left!'

'I'm not so sure about that. I think I know what the human is needed for and if I'm right...' he transformed into a jet plane and took off.

Clark couldn't say he liked the sound of that.

* * *

Jack looked at the girl expectantly. She just left it hanging 'Very good Kip-tron, cry-ton, whatever-tron. doesn't actually help that much.'

Springer spoke up. 'Never heard of it myself. I could check Telatran 3's data banks.'

'What?' she asked

'Telatran 3, it's our field computer. An inter-linked network of terminals at each Autobase around the world. It's the most secure communication system in the galaxy.' Springer supplied as he stopped in front of the oversized calculator with a phone bolted on.

'The original's busy as the planetary resource computer these days. Telatran 2's the library computer over in Metroplex.' Jack explained what just about everyone already knew. Since Autobot city had just about dominated everything else in California the whole west coast had become one massive city. Telatran 2 was basically the managing computer, co-ordinating everything from traffic to sewage. Heck the damn thing was doing three quarters of the city council's job.

'Telatran 3. Activate console.' Springer said. 'Search Asguard database for information on the planetary inhabitants of Krypton.'

'Three planets noted with similar reference; "Cry-tron", "KiPtroN" and "Krypton". Confirm with correct spelling.

'Urm, yes. That's me I guess. Supposed to be in another galaxy. It's an ice planet that's supposed to have exploded. The spelling I think is:- K-R-Y-P...' Jack didn't miss the part about a planet exploding and wished he had. What had happened to these people.

'Planet identified.' The computer interrupted. On its screen a red blob appeared and then a white ball about the same size. "Krypton. Ice word and home to the Kryptonian race. Planet destroyed twenty one Earth years ago. Race:- Near extinction. Known survivors:- None.

'Kryptonians were among the first in their galaxy to achieve inter-stellar travel. First Kryptonian Empire covered their home galaxy before collapsing. Three following empires expanded influence across 28 galaxies, out right controlling 17 of them. This made them one of the most prevalent of Galactic empires in known history.'

'28 galaxies. Oh boy!' Jack winced

The computer continued. 'With the end of their last civil war the fourth empire collapsed and retreated back to their homeworld. Several years later the Krypton Star entered final death phase. Gravometeric collapse tore the planet apart.

The picture of the planet and sun disappeared. It was replaced by a tall looking man and woman both wore cloaks and some sort of body suit, although the woman's, well cape was the only way to describe it, was a little shorter. Over the chests were large badges. 'Kryptonian People:- Due to the harsh conditions on Krypton the people evolved into a hardy race. Planetary size equal to Saturn with high gravity and low quality atmosphere. Physically Kryptonian's are legendary described as tall, imposing and handsome. Rumours of telepathy and pyrokinetic abilities in the female of the species.'

'So that explains it.' Springer turned around. 'His design perimeters are much higher than humans. He could take a shot or two with minimum damage.'

The word "WARNING" was suddenly flashing on the screen. 'Kryptonian in Earth like environment. Because of a low amount of plant and animal life on Krypton the lifeforms developed the ability to absorb light waves for cellular energy. Earth's sun is many times more powerful than Krypton's. So much so that the cellular energy absorbed is exponential.'

'This doesn't sound good.' Jack muttered

'You don't know the half of it.' The girl replied.

The picture of a man was enlarged it began pulsing. At the same time a power meter appeared next to it and sky rocketed. Jack hadn't seen anything like it since they analysed that ZPM. 'All native Kryptonian abilities are enhanced. Visual acuity, audio range and clarity all documented. Cellular structure strengthened to the point where it can withstand all know weapon types with minimum damage and enhanced regeneration. Physical strength documented at the ability to lift landed star ships, full extent unknown. Other documented powers include the ability to project thermal energy and self-powered flight.'

'Hold it right there. Flight? How by the smoke coming out of his ass?' Jack burst out.

'Anti-gravity travel, sort of like the sort the Decepticons use.' Springer read the screen again. 'It uses up a lot of energy but if theses readings are right he has it to spare.'

Miss Sullivan held her hand up. 'He can also see through things. Like X-ray vision.'

Telatran was doing the usual over helpful computer thing. 'That ability is unrecorded. However it is possible given relative planetary density, Kryptonian atmosphere many times denser than earth norm.'

'Someone that powerful in the hands of Decepticons can not be good news. Only question is what are they going to do with him.'

'I think this guy might know the answer.'

* * *

He must have blacked out. The last thing Clark could remember was that Starscream's high pitched voice telling the lackeys to turn the device to full. He must have been moved. Now, feeling as weak as a new born kitten, he was somewhere else. This was a big metal cavern in a sort of incredibly pale purple.

Wherever he was it wasn't Kansas. The small red and black Decepticon, Frenzy, looked at him and laughed. But Clark could feel his strength flowing back, focusing everything he had in to bending his left arm he felt the alien alloy buckle. Breaking out he grabbed the Decepticon by the neck.

Frenzy's brother, as best Clark could guess that was who the blue guy was, made it to the controls. 'No!' Clark shouted. 'Don't touch...' but it was too late. His strength was sucked out again.

The struggling Frenzy growled before cracking Clark across the face.

* * *

Hot Spot, the fire engine and from what Chloe knew the leader of the Protectobots, frog marched another robot into the hanger. With a shock she noticed the purple badge on his wings. 'A Decepticon!'

'That's Octane. A Decepticon triple changer.' Springer had his gun out in a flash. 'What's he doing here.'

Octane looked around at all the Autobots drawing their weapons at him. 'Wait! Wait please. I come in peace. Starscream... Starscream's gone completely insane you... you've got to help me. Please, you don't know what he's like. What he'll do to me if he ever sees me again!'

'Starscream's dead. I saw him explode when Sunburst strapped her explosives to him and sent that cowered head first into Scorpinok's engines. Springer said.(Authors note:- See "All Creatures Great and Small" for that battle.) 'I don't know who's using his name but it isn't him.'

'What if it is?' The president... Jack, he had asked her to call him Jack, said. 'Okay here's the deal:- You tell us all you know We lock you up in a nice prison near Metroplex.'

'For how long?' he asked That had the pres... Jack frowning.

Springer had the answer. 'If what you tell us is the truth, parole. Your alternate forms can make you useful and you never really were a threat.'

'D... deal. Sold. I'll tell you everything. It is Starscream! He survived somehow. It was a few weeks ago he dragged himself into our base. Until then we'd been savaging what we could. Stealing energon where we could.' Chloe got the feeling, given the chance, this guy would tell them it all right now. 'Starscream told us what happened. What he could remember. He'd been blown out to sea by the bombs. Barely alive his internal repair system got to work but I don't think there was enough of him left. I think the salt water eroded his logic circuits.'

'That was almost two years ago. Are you trying to tell me he was alone, under a whole ocean water, for two years?' Chloe said in shock

'Yeah that's what we thought too. He can't be killed. We watched him build a new body out of what we had. He used his own processors and... and I watched him rip out his own laser core and put it in there.

'Okay, that would be a 9.6 on the scale of things I would never want to see.' Jack said. Chloe couldn't agree fast enough.

'I don't believe it. That would kill him, even if he could survive the explosion. Regardless. What could he want with a Kryptonian?' Springer pressed

Octane went ram rod straight and pointed to the computer. 'Decepticon detected. Warning:- massive Decepticon presence detected. Location:- East of Chicago.' The screen settled over the massive Lake Michigan.

'Oh you are kidding!' Jack growled.

It was like a whole section of the lake bed had arose. Then the first towers broke the surface. Facing across instead of up, several more extended and scanned the sky. They weren't towers, they were giant gun barrels. Even more emerged, a whole city growing in front of her. 'What is that?'

It was then it transformed. It didn't become some giant robot man, this was a huge Dinosaur. Like a T-Rex covered in metal and guns it roared. Settling up to its belly in water The Decepticon City waded out of the lake, its wake causing massive waves that destroyed the lake side. It was heading towards Chicago like Godzilla about to play with Tokyo.

'Its Tripticon' Springer whispered. 'They had him buried all this time.'

End Chapter 2

Authors note:-

Tripticon. Makes a splash don't you think!


	4. Chapter 3

Help Needed  
Chapter 3

Lex Luthor was not a happy man. One of his top secret research projects had just been raided. It wasn't just worrying because the Project had been set back. It was a problem if someone decided it would a good idea to dig. If the wrong person dug too deep they could find the Final Project. It was a risk, a big one. But sometimes that was the only way to make a big profit

Looking across at the professor he stood up and came around the table. 'So lets get this straight. They came in, destroyed the lab and most of the research you had made into the heat resistant alloy. I only have one question; Did anyone know the real reason I had put several million dollars into your research budget?'

'None of the survivors sir. Only one Autobot escaped and he had no idea we were going to offer it back to them as armour plating.' He answered without hesitation.

'Good. Wayne-Tech has been monopolising all the recent weapons contracts. The same way Queen Industries has been getting all the aerospace jobs. I won't fall behind.' Ever since the great Jack O'Neill had been given the keys to the kingdom he could do no wrong. Even when he almost brought the economy of half the planet crashing down.

What happened was a great upheaval. The alliance of super corporations known as the Trust was not only shattered but the CEO's arrested and their assets seized. Three days after this O'Neill told the whole country why. Everything from the Trust's attempted take overs of the Stargate program to their own take over by the Goa'uld and subsequent attempts to take the presidency. Public opinion of any super corporation went from something they would put up with to a latter day Boston Tea party. Anyone with ties to the Trust, the companies involved and even those who went to school with those people were questioned. Fortunately none of the Trust had trusted Lex's father enough to offer him a position. This left Luthorcorp safe from the witch hunt.

In the end only a handful of mega corps were left. The three biggest being Luthorcorp, Wayne Enterprises and Queen Industries. Those three, overnight, became the suppliers to the planetary defence forces. But that wasn't enough was it. O'Neill didn't let the the survivors gobble up the former Trust companies. He gave them, resources and all, to smaller companies. Splitting them up and scattering everything. Sometimes starting completely new companies and staffing them with those he had made jobless. The whole economic landscape changed overnight.

Then came the laws preventing the mega-corps from absorbing the smaller companies. Things were a mess. Worst of all while Wayne and Queen got all the ordinance contracts his company was left with the feeding and waste disposal.

That was going to change. If the Final Project succeeded that is. 'Professor, Your research was only the tip of the iceberg. There are other uses for talents and I have just the place for you to explore them.' Picking up a folder from his desk Lex gave it to the startled man. 'I expect the best so I pay for it. You'll be getting a raise and moving your work to a new facility...'

There was a knock on the door. 'Mr Luthor?' It was one of his guards. 'Sorry to interrupt you sir but you wanted to know if something... extra-terrestrial was happening.'

That got his attention. 'What is it?'

'The news.' The guard pointed at his TV.

Lex turned to the scientist who was boggling at the folder. 'You will excuse me.' With a flick of the remote it came on.

'Ladies and gentlemen. To repeat:- In continuance to the Decepticon attack earlier today a giant Decepticon has been sighted just outside Chicago and has started attacking the city. No one knows, yet, just how this threat bypassed the planetary defences or what it hopes to gain.

The young woman reported professionally despite the rather low cut top she was in. 'With no sign of the Autobot defence team it is believed that they are still in Metropolis and have been taken completely by surprise by this attack.' The reporter put a hand to her ear. 'I hear we now have footage of the giant Decepticon.' the shot changed and the anchor was lost for words.

It was huge. A black and purple dinosaur that made Chicago look like a kids toy. The thing had to be easily the size of a city and a match for whatever earth had. Lex knew just how many Autobots were left on Earth. Not enough to stop this thing, it would take everything they had to slow it down...

Everything. 'Professor, You will get to the factory, level three is waiting for you.' Dismissing the shocked man Lex picked up his phone and punched in the number of his agent. This was the perfect distraction he'd been waiting for.

'Hello'

'This is bishop to knight.' Lex spoke the code phrase. 'The pieces are in place for the knight gamble. Move in to checkmate and clear the board.'

'Y... Yes sir.' his operative stammered. Good the Project would start soon.

* * *

'Oh great. We've got a super sized robo-godzilla stomping around downtown Illinois and I don't think the blues brother's magic car is going to be that much help here.' Jack quipped. Chloe would never in a million years believed she'd hear one of President Jack O'Neill's infamous bad jokes. Let alone in person. Okay being star struck wasn't really her, but this was THE Jack O'Neill. A girl had to have some priorities .

'Question is where did those Decepticons get their energon from. Tripticon was always a bit heavy on energon consumption.' Springer said.

Hot Spot half laughed, the same way you do when someone makes a lame joke just before everything hits the fan. 'A "bit" heavy? The guy drunk whole energon stations as an afternoon snack.'

'True.' Springer agreed. 'Unfortunately that power ain't wasted. The Decepticon city is a match for Metroplex in any mode. Trapped in on the west cost and in city mode Metroplex won't have a chance against a full battle mode Tripticon. And he can't transform, being the home to over a million Autobots and humans. The damage. The loss of life...'

'Don't forget Clark.' Chloe had to say but he really wasn't as important as the death of everyone in one of the biggest cities in the world.

Jack nodded. So the questions in order; Where did they get the power to run that thing? What's this got to do with the Kent boy? and... and he's the freaking energiser bunny.'

'What?' Everyone asked.

'I just figured it out. They're running Tri-tip out there on an alien power source. Kent.'

'Yeah. That's what I came here for.' Octane jumped up. 'The human, whatever he is. Starscream's using him as a living power core.'

'Forgive me for being dense.' Chloe asked. 'But why can't Metroplex do anything?'

'The city's too big.' Springer announced. 'Over the last couple of years too many humans have moved in, it was already full of our civilian population. In the end we had to build out, making it bigger. Only problem is now Metroplex is landlocked. If he transformed the destruction would be almost as bad as Tripticon smashing the place up.'

Jack finished for the Autobot sub-commander 'Collateral damage would be a bitch too. Imagine two of them out there. By the time they'd have finished the continental United States would be a warzone. We need a plan that takes Dino-boy out of the picture, quickly.'

Streetwise, the police car that got her to the Auto-base, had a suggestion; 'Hey if they're running Tripticon on an alien power source why don't we attack that? You could arrange for a massive all out attack and just drain it out.'

The computer screen beeped. 'Negative possibility of success. Kryptonian cellular energy renewed through atmospheric interaction. Power drain insufficient compared to gross planetary output.'

Chloe caught The president's confused look and explained. 'In other words there isn't enough power on the planet to stop Tripticon. The fact is Clark recharges too fast to make a dent. But there is another way...'

* * *

Jonathan Kent tried his son's phone again. No answer. 'Martha; there's probably a hundred reasons why he's not answering. He might just have turned it off.' He tried to comfort her but he knew she might be right.

'Jonathan I know you, you're not very good at lying.' His wife managed a smile. 'Least of all to me. More than that I'm his mother and I can feel it.' She tuned back to the TV. 'I only wish I was wrong.'

'But how can he be involved in this? It's no where near Metropolis and even if he was mixed up in what happened back there you know Clark. He'd never leave Metropolis with people that need help left behind.' he turned the TV off. 'I don't see what good worrying about it does.' That didn't mean they weren't going to worry.

There was a lot of work left to do that day, even with an election race he was in the middle of he had to run a farm. So Jonathan headed out to do his chores. Half an hour later he was tossing hay-bails to the cattle at the main gate when a very fancy dark green car pulled up.

A lot bigger than most the futuristic car took up the whole dirt track that led to the farm. It was also a lot longer than it should be, two forward prongs and a tail out the back that couldn't have been much more than show. The car pulled to a stop silently next to him. It must have been one of those new Autobot designed cars but what one was doing in Smallville.

'Hello?' he asked and the side opened up.

'Hi Mr Kent. Sorry, in a bit of a rush. Doesn't Clark keep a meteorite rock in a lead box?' A hyperactive blond that happened to be one of Clark's best friends jumped out and stared speaking a mile a minute.

'Chloe! When did you get such a fancy...?' Then another person got out. A tall distinguished man with greying hair and a little scar on his left eyebrow. It was also the last person Jonathan ever expected to see. 'President O'Neill?'

'Jonathan Kent, haven't we met?'

That caught him on the back foot. 'Yes. Two weeks ago, you wanted to meet all the candidates...'

'Oh now I remember. You were the only person there whose hand shake wasn't so slimy I had to wash my hands.'

Jonathan had no idea how to react to that one. 'urm... thank you?'

'You're welcome, but we're going to have to have a long chat, Mr small town Kansas Farmer.'

Oh god, what had Chloe told him 'What do you mean?'

'Let's start with, oh I don't know, the space ship you kept in your storm cellar. Moving through the whole not mentioning your son had super-powers right the way to the fact he's not even human!'

That did it. President or no this guy was going to get a piece of his mind. After all what did he have to lose now. 'He was a boy, sir. An innocent kid when we found him! What were we supposed to do, leave him out there for god knows who to find? My father raised me never to turn my back on someone in need. I raised my SON the same way! I don't care where he's from or what destiny other people want for him. He's my son you son of a bitch and I won't let anyone, even you, hurt him. Got that? YOU GOT THAT!' towards the end Jonathan was jabbing the man's chest. It was about then he noticed a few things.

The President wasn't in an uncomfortable suit or immaculate blue uniform. He was in worn jeans, a well worn shirt and battered tan jacket. In fact he looked so like Jonathan himself he had to blink. That bought him back to his senses. He was poking the President of the United States. Poking the actual President and the guy was smiling ruefully. Jonathan lowered his hand slowly.

Jack snorted with laugher. 'I had a son too. He's dead so I feel what you fear, I feel it every day. You're a good man Jonathan Kent and I'd have done the exact same thing you did given the choice.

'Doesn't mean we aren't still going to have a talk.' Jacks face was suddenly serious. 'Doesn't mean I'm going to take your son away or have you and your wife arrested.' he nodded to the farm house. Jonathan glanced and saw Martha, hand to her mouth in shock. 'It means I need to know everything if I'm going to help you. If Clark really is the last of his people we have to.'

'Thank you, Jack.' Jonathan nodded and it felt like a great weight had been lifted. 'So it's not all PR then.'

'Nope, mostly just a pain in the butt space monkey beating "Do the right thing" into my head for eight years.'

Martha was at his side. 'Hello, I heard Jonathan shouting. I don't think we've met but you look...' she trailed off, recognising him. '...Oh god you know.' She whispered. A death grip on Jonathan's arm.

'It's alright Mrs Kent.' Chloe ran back. 'I told him everything. Clarks kinda in trouble and he needs help. The presiden... Jack and the Autobots got involved. Or we got involved with them and...'

'Chloe. Slow down' Jonathan said, trying to calm her down. 'It will be okay, we don't need to know everything. Only that you, both of you, will do your best and we can't help. Martha, we have things to talk about, with Jack, later. I trust him.'

Martha nodded mutely, her grip faltering but still tight.

* * *

Jack tried to smile reassuringly to the farmers wife. They were right to protect their adopted son and he had nothing but respect for a guy with that sort of secret but still willing to do the right thing for others. He'd make a good senator, that made one at least. 'Well lets see it This magic rock that's going to weaken him.' Jack turned to Miss Sullivan.

'That's not a good idea, sir. You see, err, they can do things to us too.' She squirmed under the black look he gave.

'What do you mean "things"?' he wasn't having a good day. A painful reminder of his son, learning that there were aliens out there with powers like the Kent boy's, oh and the frigging great big Decepticon stomping down the centre states.

She winced. the Kent's looked shifty all of a sudden too. 'Well,' Sullivan explained. 'There's a lot of evidence that exposure to meteorite rocks can, well, mutate people. Giving them powers that sort of drives them insane.'

'Insane like "ha-ha you're funny", or insane "I will use my powers to rule the world"?

'The second one... but don't worry you can tell when a meteor rock is near because they glow green.'

Jack put a tight grip on his anger. 'So; In this town glowing green rocks from space drives people dangerously insane AND give them abilities beyond the average human.'

'The three of them looked at each other and at once nodded. 'Yeah', 'Something like that', I guess.'

'Okay. Firstly that's a crap TV premise and second:- Why the hell wasn't I told!?' He bellowed at them.

It had stared as a good day. It went bad and it was just going worse.

End Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

Help Needed  
Chapter 4

Authors note  
Okay, an attack of the dreaded writes block almost killed this one. Fortunately persistence, reviews and the fact that this is all one big set up for the next story (that REALLY blows everything you have seen out of proportion!) helped me get this one out eventually!

* * *

'Are you sure this is a good idea?'

'Yes.'

'But I'm not...'

'You're the closest thing to an expert...'

'No I'm just a good friend. I'm good with computers, not commando raids!' Sullivan pleaded as she dropped the equipment.

Jack picked it all back up 'As soon as you decided to keep this whole Cryptron thing a secret you became the expert. I'm going to need you.' He gave the weapons vest and body armour back to her. 'Now strap that on over your street clothes.'

'But...'

'No arguments or I zat you and dress you up like a shop window dummy.' Jack was not a happy camper. As soon as this whole disaster was fixed he was going have half the damn SGC down in Kansas. Collecting every single last piece of glowing rock. The only green thing he wanted left in the whole damned state was the plants!

While the young woman struggled to get the equipment on he dialled up the Odyssey on his radio. 'Any luck with the beams?'

'None sir. Whatever is in that area is playing havoc with our sensors. We haven't seen anything like it.' Forget the plants he was going to pull the whole state apart.

'Springer, are you okay?' Jack asked the Autobot lieutenant who had been complaining about chip flashes, what ever they were.

'I will be Jack, I need to get out of here. My energon buffers are cranked to full and the power drain is still continuing.'

'I thought you said the meteor rocks were over loading your systems?' Sullivan asked.

'I'm no scientist, all I can tell you is they put out some sort of field that sucks the Energon right out of me.' Springer admitted. 'Over loading some systems and causing them to bleed out energon.'

Jack had enough of this, stumbling around in the dark without a clue. 'Right then, Springer make like a helicopter. Come on Sullivan and get in. Odyssey, as soon as we get out of the interference buss the radio and get us out of here. While we're waiting get a science team from the SGC and tell those nerds to find out just what the hell these rocks do. Don't forget to tell them that they can mutate people.'

'Mutate people Mr President?' Came a voice from the radio

Jack jumped on to Springer as he took off. 'You heard me. Glowing green rocks, mutating people.'

'You know... Jack. If we do transport we can't take the Meteor rock.' Sullivan winced before looking away.

'What do you mean?' Jack asked, getting the same feeling he had around Daniel and Carter when they found a tiny flaw in his Plan B. 'It's simple. The Odyssey beams us up and then back down, inside Tri-tip. As close to the Kent boy as we can get. You open the box and Bob is you're mothers brother.'

She just winced again. 'But if the meteor rocks are effecting the beams...'

'... then they can't pick it up!' Springer finished. 'We already know Energon cubes are too unstable to beam. What if these rocks are similar?'

Slight flaw. 'Right Plan C time. Any suggestions?'

'What was Plan A?'

' "A" bomb.' Jack admitted. It was still a possibility.

'A naquada enhanced Atomic bomb?' Springer asked. 'Wouldn't that basically kill everything in the blast range?'

'This is why I didn't mention it and is the last option. Anyway we were going to beam it inside that walking city and leave it at that.'

'If nothing else we know that these green rocks can play havoc with a Cybertronians power system.' Springer mussed aloud. 'We can't use them, you humans can. Even if only in short bursts if Chloe is right, how about Earth technology?' he asked the girl.

'Doesn't do anything. Why?' Sullivan replied.

Jack knew where this was going and didn't like it. 'Oh no.'

'If you use an Earth vehicle to get to Tripticon while we and the Odyssey slow him down.'

'We go climbing through that guy to find Clark, weaken him...' Sullivan started.

'Then how do we get out?'

'Leave behind the meteor rock.' Sullivan said. 'Get it away from Clark and he can punch us out.

Jack ran it through his head, SG teams could salvage the rock out of the giant and the mission was complete. 'Sounds like a plan C. Always works.'

'Wouldn't plan D be better. You know, more than just us two going in?' Sullivan asked hopefully.

Jack gave her a long look. 'Who else would you trust to do this. Who else's life would you risk? The only reason I'm not sending in a strike team is I can't risk them finding out about your friend and getting killed. The less people that know about that whole situation the better.'

The girl took a step back before pulling the body armour over her head and tightening it. 'Let's go.'

* * *

'We're here on the advance of the new Decepticon threat.' The news reporter noted. 'There has still been no response form anyone in the government or from the Autobots on how they plan to stop this monster.

'In fact, other than evacuating all civilians from the Decepticon's path, they have taken no action either. Many other countries have come out and offered aid however yet again no word from the government.' The shot showed the black and purple dinosaur stomping away.

Lex looked from the TV to his glass and sat back. He was spinning his whisky out today. 'Celebrating Lex?' His father swept into the room. 'What could make you do that?'

Sighing Lex hit mute and then subtitles on the television. It was now showing the town the Decepticon had recently marched through, stomping into the ground. 'Just commemorating the end of the world dad.' he nodded to the screen. 'So what brings you here to darken my door? Surely your not concerned about the Decepticons.'

'Come now Lex, we both know this is nothing more than an inconvenience.' Lionel waved at the screen. 'Do I need a reason to visit my son?'

'Yes, you of all people do. Let me guess, suddenly you've been cut out of important files you had no reason to be poking around in the first place. You think I'm up to something.'

His father grinned before pouring himself a shot of 14 year old Scotch. 'I was curious. You've been spending most of Luthorcorp's research budget on aimless and failed projects. Advanced fusion technologies, failed. Anti-gravity drive, failed. Heat resistant alloys, failed spectacularly. What's it all for I have to ask.'

Lex didn't dare look his father in the eyes incase he saw the smile in it. The false reports had worked. 'We need an edge over our opponents, if we don't take risks we can't win.'

'You're being foolish Lex,' Lionel shook his head and walked to Lex's bookshelf. to pull out a book. 'Here. I think you need to brush up. Never fight your opponent on the ground of his choosing.'

Lex glanced at the books cover. The Art Of War, how original. He rolled his eyes. 'You're saying I should consolidate my position? In waste management?' He asked with scorn.

'Lex, Lex, Lex. "Waste management" and "The crap factory", as you put it all those years ago, is what I built my empire with.' Lionel shook his head. 'There are gaps in the market wherever you look son. If you look hard enough.'

'Dad I have everything I could ever want. I don't need to be chasing obscure niches that no one else wants. I'm just trying to help the people of this fair world.'

His father just shook his head. 'Okay, play your little game Lex. I'll find out what your up to. Remember this though, you'll never be satisfied Lex. You're my son and I know you too well to believe you ever will.' he put down the Scotch and walked to the door. Just before he left Lionel turned around. 'Son, I... I know... It's my fault. We all have a Darkness in us my boy and I should have taught you better how to defeat it.'

Lex waited for a moment after he had left before picking up the whiskey and throwing it, glass and all, into the fireplace. As the embers picked up and flared he looked back to the TV. 'Maybe I won't be satisfied. But I'm still willing to do it.'

On the TV the camera man pulled up to follow a green and yellow helicopter fly in.

* * *

Chloe grabbed hold of the hand rail and looked down as Springer banked hard and fired at Tripticon. They'd been lucky and Tripticon had ignored their hasty commandeered Daily Planet helicopter. With Springer pulling everyone's attention they could get close.

Springer pulled another sharp turn, dodging a huge claw. 'That was close.' she shouted over the wind

'A little too close.' Jack commented and looked to their pilot. 'Get us down there Springer snapped off another shot and doing little damage.

Looking down Chloe watched the world lurch and vanish from beneath her before being pulled backward by gravity. 'Whoa!'

Just keep hold and an eye on the inside Sullivan.' Jack suggested before the pilot pulled a sudden turn the other way and the ground came back with a vengeance. As did a view of just how high they were. Inches below the massive tail of Tripticon swung, only just missing them 'He ought to learn where he's swinging that thing.'

Chloe had never had a problem with heights but this was really well up. leaning forward she felt someone grab her collar and haul her back. ''Bit early there.' Jack shouted before nodding back down.

'Thanks!' she shouted back and checked she still had a tight hold of the lead box holding the Kryptonite. It would not be a good idea to have dropped it 'Look, it's the Protectobots!' she pointed

The Protectobots had arrived and began firing in their combined mode on the giant Deception. It was a David and Goliath moment but still they were a distraction for Tripticon. Springer used the opportunity, he flew in right for the Decepticon's face, firing all the way.

Their helicopter swung in from the back, unseen. 'I'm not so sure of this!' Chloe shouted but Jack had already jumped.

Chloe took a deep breath, whispered, 'Oh the things I do for you Clark Kent.' and jumped. It wasn't far but the fall felt like it lasted forever. Probably would have if Jack hadn't caught her with nothing but air beneath her. 'Can I not do that again?' she asked climbing onto the ledge behind the Decepticon's neck.

Jack was breathing heavily. 'No promises. I didn't know body armour could weigh that much.'

It didn't to her. 'Hey!' Chloe said as she realised what he meant a heartbeat later. Springer flew across the titan's shoulder, and she waved to him. Letting him know they were there and okay. For now at least. 'I'll get you back for that.'

The President / Colonel pulled out a Zat pistol and fired at what looked to be a hatch. As the lighting danced around the lock blew and the hatch dropped. 'Just get in.' he called and she did just that. He was right behind her in what could be best described as Technology City.

Dizzying drops and piping that became walk ways. Folded roads and buildings all shifting around each other. Everything moved in one way or another. The two of them had to duck when a long heavy pole flew into a group of cogs and pulleys. An instant later a shuddering explosion came from outside.

'They've got him!' Chloe shouted.

'No, that was him shooting back. Now lets find Kent and get out of here. Places like this are always bad for my health.' Jack replied before shouting into his radio. 'Where is he?'

'Due east Mr President. From what we can tell he's somewhere in the upper chest.'

'This way.' Chloe guessed.

'That way' Jack disagreed

Chloe looked again, he was right 'But we can't go straight there.' She pointed out. 'We'll have to go around.'

'Good luck, the whole place is moving.' He was right again, this was what it looked like inside a transformer. The inside was constantly shifting, gears and pylons connecting and separating almost constantly. Without rhyme or even reason. 'Come on.' Jack jumped and grabbed a passing strut

Chloe followed and the two of them swung across and up. 'Is this a good time to mention I'm bad with heights?' she asked clinging to the top of the incredibly thin rod

'So am I, so you're in good company. Now crawl.'

'Clark, you're SO going to owe me for this.' she groaned and pulled herself backwards.

End Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

Help Needed  
Chapter 5

Authors note  
Just for clarity, there is no weapon in the SGC that can take out a transformer in one shot. Standard automatic weapons are no use, staff weapons are only useful in great numbers (say more than 300) and Zat's. A Zat works differently and can do some good, but only with more than three shots. So that's why Jack's using it here.

* * *

Clark couldn't find the strength to struggle anymore. While the twin robots had been busy sapping all of his power He'd been able to make a few guesses as to where he was. First of all it was moving, that much was easy. If it was some sort of ship they really needed to do something about the turbulence. Thudding and bouncing around it felt more like something was walking. It would have to be big and the way his two guards were talking to each other it was alive.

Wherever it was an however it moved it was a massive room, built for lots of full sized transformers but there wasn't much in it other than Clark, the two Decepticons and a whole lot of energon cubes. Even so it was still cramped.

The blue one looked up from his controls. 'Frenzy, look at this. The power syphon is slowing down, he must be running out of energy.' Clark had to agree, it was getting harder to breathe or even keep his eyes open.

His twin just laughed. He was standing next to a huge pile of glowing purple cubes, Clark knew just how deep that pile was. 'It doesn't matter. We have enough energon here to make the remaining Decepticons invincible. Starscream wasn't wrong when he said he would be a god, we all will.' he laughed

Rumble chucked back. 'I'll see what else we can get out of the human. Then we can join our leader overlooking Metroplex's destruction.' Clark looked at the amount of energy they had pulled from him. It was almost too much for him to believe he was the source of all this power. No wonder he had abilities. Power the Decepticons was going to use to destroy Autobot City

Clark was gathering his strength for one last try at braking out when someone shouted 'I've got a better idea!' Clark looked up and around, it was President Jack O'Neill in a crawl space. He pointed some dark green gun he had in his hand and it fired blue lightning. The shot danced harmlessly off Rumble who drew his own gun.

The President jumped out of the small hole in the wall and onto a stack of cubes. He fired again at the twin Deceptions and kept on jumping. Only problem with that was there was nowhere to go.

'Hey Clark, you alright?' It was Chloe, right behind him. One of the Decepticons must have heard because instead of shooting at the dodging President fired at her.

'Chloe! Run, get out of here. You too Mr President!' Clark tried to break lose.

'Call me Jack.' Came a shout from a stack of cubes.

Frenzy stopped shooting. 'There's no way out humans. What did you plan to do from inside Tripticon?'

Clark could hear Chloe breathing heavily behind his torture rack. 'We... We planned to free Clark, he could get us out.'

'I can't...

'Yeah, we noticed that, all this energon yours Kent?' The President shouted at him

'Yes sir?'

'Either of you know why they've stopped shooting?' He called back. 'It's because they're worried what will happen if someone does THIS.' The President popped up and fired. Not at the Decepticons and not at Clark. He fired at the energon cubes.

'Wha... Noooo!' the Frenzy and Rumble cried and the cubes exploded. All of them. If Clark was honest he thought that the blindingly bright flash would be the last thing he ever saw

It wasn't, it wasn't even blinding, but it was bright. As they detonated all the glowing purple energy escaped and just seemed to hold there in the air for a second. It probably wasn't even that long but it did hover there before all of it hit him like a tidal wave.

All the strength and power they had syphoned from him came back all at once, shouting in pain at the sudden onrush of power Clark screamed. As he caught his breath he looked up. He was on his hands and knees, somehow free.

'Uh oh.' Rumble backed off before bringing his gun around and firing.

Fighting the burning sensation in his legs Clark stood up, the two shots bouncing off his chest harmlessly. 'My turn.'

At super-speed he covered the short distance between him and Rumble, crushing the laser with one hand Clark picked his torturer up with his other and threw the Decepticon across the vast, and now very empty, room.

Frenzy turned his attention from the President and began firing on Clark. He just stood there and let the shots hit him. Sure he wasn't at full power but he didn't need to be to stop this little bully.

Blinking Clark felt his eyes heat up as he used his most destructive power, his heat vision. Two sharp burst at full strength, one from each eye, stuck Frenzy. Armour smoking from twin holes the red Decepticon slumped to the floor.

'Nice.' The President grinned as he picked himself up from the ground. 'You know I'm glad that worked.'

'Mr President, sir, what just happened?' Clark asked and then realised he was talking to THE President.

'I thought I asked you to call me Jack, and what happened is I paid attention to a briefing.' He grinned and closed down his s-shaped gun. 'Just don't tell anyone.'

Chloe came out from behind the rack and looked around. 'W... What was in the briefing?'

'Well I don't remember all of it, it was years ago but a couple of things stuck in my head. It was about Energon and some of it's more wacky tricks.' He kicked a broken shard across the ground. 'When you pull this stuff out of a living thing you kill the living thing, that's the easy part. The wacky comes when you free the energon before it's used. I don't pretend to understand it but...'

'Somehow braking the cubes lets all the Energon return to where it came from, me?'

'If it's from a living source, Kent. Anything else I wouldn't try it, it makes one hell of an explosion.'

'I'll remember that Sir.' Clark nodded. 'How are we getting out of here?'

'Super-Clark express' Chloe beamed at him.

Shrugging Clark agreed that was as good an idea as ever and picked Chloe and the President up by the back of their combat vests.

* * *

Starscream watched as mid-stride Tripticon stopped, the Autobots battling him took a little longer to notice. 'What, what is happening?' He asked his Predacon guards.

There was no answer and Starscream looked for his warriors. They were already a distant group of specks in the sky. 'Traitors! Cowards! Fools!' He raged, waving his weapon in the air. 'I don't need you, I never needed you. I never needed anyone! Failures! I am a GOD. I am unkillable, I am Starscream!'

'You're a loony.' Someone said behind him. Starscream turned and faced a young Autobot All red and yellow flames the kid looked him up and down. 'What junkyard did you escape from.'

'The same one I'll send you to, die Autobot.' Starscream bellowed and brought his staff weapon up. The Autobot dived to one side and dodged the energon tap. Again Starscream jabbed at the nimble target and he rolled to one side.

'Have to do better than that 'Screamer.' He taunted and pulled a fist back, Starscream reacted and swung. Both hit at the same time.

Starscream grunted as his head snapped back, he felt connexions strain and systems fry but he was a God, such petty weakness's were nothing to him. The Autobot however cried in pain as his very energon was pulled out, he fell to his knees before folding around his wounded side and rolling face down into the rough ground.

The Decepticon reattached his head with one hand and stood over the cowering Autobot. 'Pathetic.' he sneered.

'You wish.' his victim groaned and Starscream struck, only to fall for the trap.

The flame decorated transformer rolled again, evading the killing blow. Starscream's weapon still came down with enough force to shatter itself, but there wasn't enough time to worry about that, the Autobot hadn't finished.

On his side the Autobot aimed three exhausts on his forearm. 'Electro-lasers!' he shouted and they fired in sequence from top down. Each shot struck home.

Starscream was sure he felt the first two but the third was distant, weak. The Decepticon leader laughed and looked at the weakling Autobot; 'You think you can stop me?' he asked rhetorically and prepared to transform.

The Autobot just flopped on his back. Gritting himself for the pain of transforming Starscream sent the mental command, nothing happened. Instead the Autobot laughed hollowly to himself as he lay spread eagle on the ground. 'Hasta la vista Starscream.'

It was then he noticed, Starscream wasn't in his painful scrap built form, he wasn't in any form. He began floating up and away, no body to contain his spark as it ascended. 'No!' he shouted trying to force himself back, searching for is body but there was nothing left

* * *

Hot Rod groaned and got back to his feet. 'Ow' he muttered, feeling the scorch mark on his side. Sure Starscream was a pile of twisted scrap-metal but what now? This wasn't really his job, when Prime left him here with the others Hot Rod thought he was going to be one of the Wreckers. Tougher than tough Autobot commandos guarding Earth from the scum of the universe. That would have been enough to make it worthwhile missing the return to Cybertron.

Instead Springer told him to stay with Magnus in Autobot City, the most boring job in the universe. If he lost one more game of chess to Sixgun or cards with Kup he would have gone nuts. Sure it was a massive disaster. Tripticon on the lose, huge Decepticon attack, but it gave him a chance to get out of there.

As soon as everyone was busy Hot Rod made for the highway and then on his way to look-out mountain. He caught sight of the Predacons flying out of there and knew something was wrong. That's when he saw Starscream, shouting at the sky about god-hood and . Kicking at the lumps of metal he flicked his radio up. 'Hey Kup, where are you?'

'Where am I? You young punk, I'm looking for you.' His mentor growled. 'You should be supervising the work on the west bay.'

'Hotchpodge and his team were doing good job, thought I'd keep an eye on that monstrous Decepti-crone. Looks like he's been taken care of.'

'I know, I was going to tell you, but that's old news. On your way way back?'

'Would be, but I ran into an old friend of ours. Starscream.'

'What? Get out of there, He's sure to have back up...'

Hot Rod decided to give him the full story. 'Don't get your motherboards crossed Kup. The Predacons fled the moment Big T seized up, Screamer started ranting and I got the drop on him.'

'You took him out?' Kup couldn't hide his shock.

'Hey, I'm not that green, the guy's a smoking heap.'

Get back here, now.' Hot Rod winced at Kup's tone.

Feeling dejected Hot Rod knew the old veteran was right. 'Alright. I'm on my way.' He was just about to leave when he thought of something. Picking up the broken head of Starscream he looked at it.

Proof, that he wasn't just some kid anymore only trying to prove himself. He was an Autobot warrior, blooded and victorious. He'd taken out a Decepticon General single handed. So why didn't he feel good about it. Starscream was a monster, he hunted and killed smaller Cybertonians for fun. Preyed on the weak. He was insane, a threat to every living thing out there and he had one heck of a painful weapon.

But he was still a life. He was pure cowardly evil, still he had a right to live. He could have changed, chosen to pack it all in and live a normal life. It was a long shot but possible. What of his mind, Starscream was sick. That much was certain, killing him wasn't a release. Hot Rod could have taken him back, they still had Preceptor on Earth, he could have done something. Fixed, maybe with enough time, healed him.

Hot Rod looked at the head in his hand, his trophy. This was what he'd been fighting for, so why was he disgusted with himself. This was his boast, his goal. He could use it to show everyone that he was ready. As good as they were.

But in the end this wasn't a boast, it wasn't a goal. It was a disembodied head. Hot Rod had killed another living thing. Yes there was a chance that Starscream could have been redeemed, but it was only a slim one. It would have taken a long time, time where innocents would have died. It was the duty of an Autobot to protect life and that's why he did what he had to do. He slowly turned his hand, gears and cogs meshing and rotating. The head slipped from his grip and fell with an empty clang. 'Sorry Starscream, but you wouldn't have let me help anyway.'

Transforming into his car mode the young Autobot sped back to Metroplex, his so called victory left rusting behind him.

* * *

Jack looked out the window and listened to the report Ultra Magnus gave him over his secure mobile phone 'So basically your scout's taken out Starscream, that's good news. I'll pass it on. Thanks and we'll set up a full briefing later.'

On the other end Ultra Magnus groaned.

'I know, I hate them too but they're needed. How's the boy handling it?' He felt that he had to ask.

'He's an Autobot, it's hard but he knows why he had to do it. And he's a good kid. He won't forget anytime soon.'

Jack shook off the cold sensation in his gut; 'I know the feeling. Briefing later, there's something I have to finish up here.' He hung up and looked around. Kent was changed, showered and still looked rough. His Mother was fussing over him and Mr, soon to be Senator if he had anything to say about it, Kent was hovering in the background. Keeping a distance and obviously waiting for the right time to make his point.

Sullivan was also hovering in the background, trying to keep in with the family but give them distance at the same time. 'What was that about Starscream?' she asked.

Everyone looked up and at him 'An Autobot scout caught the madman, he's gone.'

Kent nodded. 'That's good, what of the other two?'

'The ones you took out. Springer's got them, they're still alive if that's what your worried about. They won't be going anywhere though.'

The elder Kent put a hand on his son's shoulder and then looked at Jack. 'So what now? You know about Clark and his powers, what are you going to do about it?'

Jack made his way to a free chair and slumped into it. 'Two options, and I already know which one you're going for.' He didn't really but he had a good guess. 'Someone with your power can't just be allowed to run around out there. So here we go with your choices. SGC, it could always use someone with your abilities but it means you'll have to be away from your family.'

'I can't do that.' Kent shook his head. 'They need me.'

'Clark, we can survive without you. I'll stand down from the election.' His father offered.

'No you won't' Jack interrupted. 'I need people like you Mr Kent so this is where option two comes in. There are certain... people. Friends of mine that fight things on a daily basis I have nightmares about. Vampires, demons and stuff you see on old horror movies. We've kept it low key, so say nothing Sullivan. My point is I could class you as one of them.'

The four of them looked at him like... well like he had just told them demons were real.

'You see Kent if I've learnt anything from saving the galaxy it's that there are things out there. Big, bad things...'

'Like Demons?' Sullivan said trying to keep a strait face.

Strangely it was Kent that came to his rescue. 'There's magic Chloe, really. And if witches and spells and cursed stones are real I can believe there are demons.'

'Right, well the idea is that if you can have these sort of powers why can't the bad guys. I want to make you a sort of roving secret agent. Pay's crap and you can't tell anyone but your job will be to stop anything like yourself. Super powered and near impossible to stop.' Jack got to the point.

'Double-Oh Clark secret agent?' Sullivan smirked

'I... I don't know.' Kent shook his head. 'This is, this is too much. You want me to keep doing what I've been doing for five years. Saving people from meteor freaks and mutants Only now I'll be doing it for you.'

'No, you'll be doing it them Kent.' Jack gestured to the kid's family. 'You have powers and abilities that scare the living crap out of me. I have no doubt that if you wanted to you could take over the world and the best we'd be able to do would be to wave some green rocks around. Instead you're living in a farm house with your mother and father in a town called Smallville. You want the truth, I know for a fact like the SGC one day this will come out. An alien farm boy living in Kanas. What I want is when the NID's of this world come knocking at your door. When the scum of this world try to use you against us, you're already on our team.'

'Clark,' Sullivan started. 'Jack's right. This way you can be some sort of warrior for Justice and the American way. Heck you could start a league, not everyone infected with meteor rocks go bad.'

'Did I mention the pay would be REALLY crappie.' Jack supplied.

Kent just looked between them. 'Alright Mr President you have a deal.'

'Call me Jack.'

* * *

The underground complex was all but empty. It wasn't surprising, nor was it surprising when a door opened to the gantry. Lex Luthor probably wanted to see his new prize. The hair-less human walked out and switched on the lights. Illuminating the hanger like structure and it's sole occupant.

All alone a silver statue sat in a hastily rigged support frame. Pylons and support struts holding him in place

A smaller man in a long white coat followed the businessman. The platform they walked across was suspended at about chest height to the titan and the two humans looked up. 'My... my god... its really him!' the scientist whispered, face blanching at the sight.

'Yes it is.' Luthor admitted in an echoing, fearless, voice 'The key to my domination of the weapons market. I want this transformer studied, every part of him catalogued and then I want you to start work. When you're finished I want him twice as deadly, unrecognisable and completely loyal to me. Do you understand? Whatever resources and equipment you need I'll have it here within the week.'

'But this... this is... Mr Luthor...' The scientist stammered eyes fixed on the motionless transformer.

'I know precisely who it was Professor. He's been like this for years, dead or the closest these things can be to it.'

He continued his voice going cold 'You will do as I ask or I'll have you killed and replaced.' It wasn't an idle threat either. 'This is your chance to be written into the history books Professor. Imagine, thanks to us humanity will no longer depend on the Autobots for defence and using him as a blueprint I can build an army. One more powerful than anything else in the galaxy.'

The other man cringed. 'B... Bu... Yes Mr Luthor.' He looked up and up at the so called weapon fearfully. 'I'll get to work right away.'

'Good, now lets go back upstairs and we'll arrange for your assistants. The best money can get of course.' Luthor threw an arm over his underling and led him back to the doorway they had entered by. Turning off the lights as he left.

Sat in the darkness the transformer tried to snarl. He was no ones weapon, crippled yes. Stuck somewhere between status lock and life he only survived through shear force of will. His last battle had left him like this, crippled but alive Slowly the red glow from his eyes pulsed, casting ghoulish shadows.

As his vocal circuits spluttered back to life Megatron allowed himself to laugh.

End Help Needed

* * *

Authors note:-  
Yes this was all one big set up for the multiple threads I've woven in this Chapter. Clark now works for President Jack. Hot Rod's becoming a warrior (if you don't know what that means I despair) and Megatron is NOT as dead as he appears...

Now I've said it before and I'll say I again this is all one part of a much larger continuity, if you liked this keep an eye on my profile because coming soon is the grand final...

Mountain King  
AKA Thomas Fishwick


End file.
